All Bets Are In
by write-the-other-way
Summary: [COMPLETE] At an emergency town meeting an uneventful thing happens, keeping everyone stuck in Mss.Patty’s… a bet is made. “I bet you couldn’t go one day without coffee” [LL Fluff]
1. Midnight Town Meeting

_I got the main idea from this chapter from that one town meeting during season six. I am not coping it, I just liked the idea, and it kind off fit in with this story. _

_Goal for this story: To stay on character as much as I can_

_This is dedicated to my lovely best friend/ cousin/ sister/ Gilmore Girls addicted Ceige. _

_Disclaime__r: You know the drill. I do not own any characters of the Gilmore Girls. I do however own all five DVD's, getting the sixth one for my birthday some posters and a t-shirt that says: _

_I do not suffer from Gilmore Girls addiction,_

_I enjoy every minute of it._

_Ha, Okay, so I don't own them, wish I did, and if I did, an episode would go a little something like this:_

_………………………………………………………………………._

**All Bets Are In**

_Midnight Town Meeting_

"_No Brad Pitt, I know you love me but I cannot marry you, I'm sorry" _

"_Please Lorelai, you know that I love you so much, I cannot live without you!"_

"_Bye Brad"_

"Flown Dealing"

"_What Brad?"_

"Blown Meaning"

"_Brad?"_

Lorelai slowly awoke out of her wonderful dream of Brad Pitt by several voices outside her window yelling incoherent things.

She went over to her window and looked outside. The sky was gray threatening snow any minute. Out her window she saw Babbette and Morey walking down the driveway. Lorelai opened the window and shook at the cold breeze that came through.

"What's going on Mom?" Lorelai's 18-year-old daughter entered her room rubbing her eyes.

"Morey, Babbette, what's going on?" Lorelai yelled out the window hoping to find a logical answer for her daughter,

"Something 'bout a town meeting, come on Sugar, it sounds urgent" Babbette yelled back.

Lorelai shut the window, sighed and looked at Rory who was probably also remembering what happened the last emergency town meeting. –Two hours. No coffee. No food. Let's just say things got ugly.

"I'll get the coffee" Rory said and began to leave the room.

"I'll get my cell phone," Lorelai said as she went over to her night stand

"Why do you need your cell phone?" Rory asked and turned on her heel to face her mother.

"Duh, set my phone to ring in exactly thirty minutes so we can get the hell out of there and go back to our precious sleep"

"Of course" Rory said sarcastically and walked downstairs. About thirty seconds later Lorelai heard Rory scream from downstairs.

"Rory?" Lorelai yelled and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Rory was just standing there staring at… and empty coffee maker. "Rory… Rory, where's the coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom." Rory said seriously and placed two hands on Lorelai's shoulders. "There is no coffee"

"I'm… gunna…" Lorelai thought about it for a moment and then did an evil laugh.

"Mom, mom what are you doing?" Rory asked as she followed her mother to the living room.

Lorelai punched in numbers on the phone, after four or five rings a sleepy/grumpy voice on the other line was heard

"What?"

"Coffee" Lorelai said simply

"No" Luke replied.

"Luke please, you know me, I cannot go to a town meeting an listen to Taylor's annoying voice for hours with out coffee, especially at 2:45 in the morning!" She cried.

"Go back to bed" Luke said coldly in the phone.

"Hey mister." She said rudely in the phone, "Why aren't you at the town meeting"

"I refuse to take part in any town meeting, especially if it at 2:45 in the morning, now go back to bed"

"I swear Luke Danes!" Lorelai yelled into the phone. "If you don't wake up right now and get me coffee I will never, ever speak to you again!"

"Good, now I can get back to sleep, night" He hung up the phone.

_………………………………………………………………………._

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and pulled Rory out of the house on the way to the town meeting, coffee-less.

Lorelai and Rory walked through the town square, the streets lit up from light posts and the town meeting studio lit up. As they walked fast down the streets, Lorelai didn't see Luke and ran right into him, before she fell backwards he caught her fall.

"Geeze, energy like that you don't need coffee" Luke said and released Lorelai from his grip.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yah well, wasn't planning on going but couldn't go back to sleep, and I was anticipating you setting fire to my diner because you were mad at me still" Luke said fast.

"Hmm, I was planning on just throwing rocks at your window until you wake up but hey, that's a good idea too"

They smiled and walked up the steps of Mss.Patty's studio.

_………………………………………………………………………._

_Just an opening chapter, more plot will come soon… ha, I plan on having a lot of fun writing this story, _

_Review to make me really happy._

_By the way, I'm letting everyone know this now, all my stories are pure Luke and Lorelai, and it's fluff. No plot, unless completely necessary, I also generally don't add many other characters unless they are necessary for the plot, so, don't be expecting too much like that, I just enjoy writing a little something for all you Luke and Lorelai people out there._

_BUT: If anyone has requests of who they want to see in the story, I will gladly write them in, as long as it is not IT… ugh, I have to go through this story again._

_---Chris I don't like him, so I started calling him C around people… now I just call him it… yah, it's a big story for me… I usually tell it better then that. _

_Okay, review, enjoy._

_Meggie _


	2. Snow Sandwich?

**All Bets Are In**

_Snow Sandwich?_

"I'm just saying people, this is for your own safety" Taylor said into the microphone.

Lorelai sandwiched in-between Luke and Rory glanced down at her cell phone. 3:03… she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Taylor we all understand you care for our safety," Mss. Patty started "But it's just a snow storm, we could've all watched it on the news"

"I know it is an inconvenient time for everybody, but people in New Jersey called me saying they are getting hit by it right now and the weather is horrendous"

"Good night" Lorelai mumbled and put her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Taylor why can't you just let us all go home? We'll watch it on the news later" Gypsy complained.

"Yah I'm leaving" Andrew agreed and several towns people got up and went towards the door. Gypsy was the one to open the door and be greeted by a huge gust of wind and snow.

Everyone quickly shut the door.

"Great now we're stranded until this storm is over," A random towns person complained.

"Well just be happy you people weren't outside walking and this hit," Taylor said trying to make himself the good guy.

"Right Taylor because we're all walking around at three o'clock in the morning" Luke said sarcastically.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai shouted. "We're stuck in here?"

"Yes Lorelai, where have you been for the last five minutes?" Taylor asked annoyed,

"First, trying to get back to my dream that was rudely interrupted by you, second we're stuck in here, do you know what that means?" Lorelai asked turned to her daughter

"We're going to have to eat each other?" Rory responded not really sure where her mother was going with this.

"No coffee" Lorelai said and gasped, followed by Rory.

"Oh no, I'm going to die with out coffee!"

"Wait a go Luke" Lorelai said and turned to Luke.

"How is this my fault?" He asked innocently

"If you would have gotten me coffee earlier we wouldn't be having this problem.

"No food" Rory complained.

"We're going to have to eat each other!" Andrew yelled.

"Or make snow sandwiches!" A random towns person added.

"We wont die, the most this storm will last is, four or five hours."

"Four or five hours?" Some one yelled shocked.

"I guess we're all just going to have to deal" Lorelai said.

"Oh please" Luke snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lorelai defended.

"You couldn't last a day without coffee" Luke said

"I so could" Lorelai said trying to stick up for herself

"Fine, you go from right now, till lets say, 9:00 tomorrow morning without a drop of coffee. That means no coffee from me, Sookie, Rory, out of town shops, nowhere. And, if you do that, I will give you free coffee for the rest of your life" Lorelai looked determined, and Luke was a little frightened.

"You're on" She smiled and they shock.

"Let the betting begin" Mrs. Patty said and people started yelling when they thought Lorelai would crack.

……………………………………….

Ha… Lorelai, no coffee… this shall be interesting.

Review… I will only write a chapter every night if people review…

Enjoy, review… be jolly… :)

-Oh and note, tomorrow night I may or may not be able to write because my aunt from Nova Scotia is coming up, I haven't seen her in forever… so if not, I'll post at Lunch tomorrow, or the next day. Remember. REVIEW!

Meggie 3


	3. Town Games and Freedom

**Oh my gosh everyone thank you for all the help! I used a couple ideas in this story, but the rest are coming in the next chapters (I used at least one idea from every review) so keep reviewing, tell me what you like, don't like, want to happen, don't want to happen… anyways… ENJOY! **

**MEGGAN

* * *

**

**All Bets Are In**

_Town Games and Freedom_

**Everyone sat in silence, bored out of their minds. They had only been 'snowed-in' for half an hour, but everyone agreed, at this time in the morning, their tempers are low, and being around anybody is dangerous.**

"**Wait-a-go Taylor," Gypsy mumbled under her breath.**

"**What was that?" Taylor asked standing straighter.**

"**Nothing" Gypsy sighed.**

"**She said Wait-a-go Taylor" Andrew said loudly.**

"**Why is this my fault?" **

"**If you hadn't called all of us to this stupid town meeting, we would be at home in the comfort of our own homes." Gypsy complained.**

"**Excuse me, if I hadn't of called you all in, you would all be freezing to death at home" **

"**At least we have heating at home" Mss. Patty defended.**

"**Yah wait a go Taylor," A random towns person said.**

"**Well here you have the company of other's conversations" Taylor said.**

"**In case you haven't noticed no one has said anything in the last twenty minutes!"**

"**Well we-" Taylor was about to defend himself once again, but Lorelai interrupted. **

"**Guys common, fighting isn't gong to make the time go any faster" **

"**Well what do you suppose we do?" Taylor asked.**

"**I don't know… we could play a game or something" **

"**Like what? The only game that is fun to play is 'Monopoly" and that's only when Kirk is around because he sucks at that game" Babette said matter of-fact.**

"**And anyways, I don't think we have any games in here" Mss. Patty said.**

"**Okay then we'll play a game that doesn't involve a bored… like Truth and Dare or something." **

"**Oh that sounds like fun," Mss. Patty said.**

"**Yah, that way we can find out a whole bunch of info without spying on people" Babette added. **

"**Okay let's do it, who's in?" The crowd went silent. **

"**Oh common, we're not going to tell you to go kiss the popular kid in school" Lorelai added… no one spoke up.**

"**Okay let's pick another game" Mss. Patty said.**

"**How about… charades?" Lorelai asked and a few people said yes. "Okay let's do it" **

**Mss. Patty went to the other side of the room and picked up a bunch of old newspapers and a marker. "We could use these"**

"**Good, okay, the town's already divided into two," She pointed at one half, then the other, "Team one, team two" **

"**You're up first Lorelai" Mss. Patty said, and drew a t-chart on the white bored. She wrote down some things on the newspaper and threw them in a cup Lorelai drew the first paper. She had troubles making out what the word said because of the newspaper writing on it too.**

**The town was really getting into it now, well, with the exception of typical Luke who looked slightly disturbed to even be within the same room that a town event was being held.**

"**Ready team?" Lorelai asked and started drawing and then held it up. The whole town raised their eyebrows. **

"**It looks like random squiggles on a piece of news paper"**

"**Okay do you have any other paper Mss. Patty?" Lorelai said in attempts to making the game continue. **

"**No sorry dear"**

"**Okay then we'll do something else" Lorelai said and threw her hands up in defeat.**

"**I'm still in for truth or Dare" Babette said. **

"**Okay, we'll start off and others will hopefully join in" Lorelai said, "Mss. Patty you're up" **

"**Okay well… Lorelai, truth or dare" **

"**Dare" Lorelai said acting confident.**

"**Extend your coffee less time by one week" **

"**Never gonna happen, MOVING ON" Lorelai said. **

"**Mom that's not how it works" Rory chimed in.**

"**Yah, you have to do what we say"**

"**Fine I want a do-over then" Lorelai complained.**

"**Fine Lorelai truth or dare" Mss. Patty said again.**

"**Truth" Lorelai said.**

**Mss. Patty seamed to get a twinkle in her eye.**

"**If you had to kiss one person in the room who would it be?"**

**Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Umm, I would have to say that guy in that picture" Lorelai said pointing at a random picture on the wall" **

"**Lorelai it has to be a person" **

"**This is a stupid game, let's do something else." Lorelai said not feeling so confident anymore.**

"**No, we'll just try someone else… Luke, truth or dare" Mss. Patty asked.**

"**Neither" **

"**You have to pick one" Babette chimed in**

"**I'm not participating in any of these games"**

"**If you don't I'm going to send Kirk to your diner every day" **

"**What's the difference?" Luke snorted.**

"**All day" Mss. Patty said.**

"**Dare" Luke said quickly. Doing one stupid dare wouldn't kill him, Kirk at his diner every day would.**

"**I dare you to tell Lorelai how you feel about her," Mss. Patty said.**

"**Oh common" Luke said and put his head in his hands. **

**Everyone in the room was now yelling over to Luke to admit his feelings to Lorelai.**

"**Fine. FINE. Lorelai, I-" Luke was cut off by the doors being flown open.**

**Kirk came running in. He had slept threw the town meeting, but had brought a snow plow and had cleared a path to freedom, every towns person ran out like a fire had been started inside. **

* * *

MEGGAN. (read and review!!) 


	4. Here We Go Again

**All Bets Are In**

_Here We Go Again_

**

* * *

Lorelai was wide-awake by now, and there was no way she was going to fall back asleep. She looked over at Luke's.**

**Sure he almost said something, but that could have been on impulse of getting the town off his back, heck, she would have done the same thing… maybe. Probably not, she didn't even know exactly how she felt about Luke, even if she kept convincing herself and other people they were just friends. Luke couldn't like her THAT way… no, of course he couldn't, he would have said something sooner… or would he. _Man… I could really use a cup of coffee right now_, she thought to herself.**

"**So back to dream-land?" Rory asked looking at her watch. They still had technically 2 hours left of sleep.**

"**Nah, I think I'm going to go over to Luke's" Lorelai said.**

"**He's not going to let you have coffee" **

"**I wasn't going to," Lorelai said.**

"**Okay, well I'm tired, I'm going to go back home" Rory said and gave her mom a kiss.**

"**Do you need me to walk you home? The sidewalks are slippery." Just as she said that she slipped on the sidewalk.**

"**Ouch" **

"**Do you need me to walk you to Luke's?" **

"**Shut up" Lorelai mumbled and got back up.**

"**Okay, bye mom, I'll catch up to Babette and Morey and walk with them" Rory said and hugged her Mom before catching up to Babette.**

**Lorelai walked into the diner as Luke was just going to go upstairs.**

"**What was that, like one hour?" Luke joked.**

"**What?" Lorelai asked.**

"**You're already caving into coffee," Luke said walking over to the coffee maker. **

"**No" Lorelai said shaking her head. "It's amazing how little faith you have in me" **

"**My mistake, so what do you want" Luke said turning the coffee maker on, just to bug Lorelai.**

"**Um, nothing, well, sorry, what were you going to say before Kirk walked in?" Lorelai asked.**

"**Nothing" Luke said and started taking chairs off tables.**

"**Oh. It sounded like you were going to say something," Lorelai quickly added. **

"**I wasn't okay, can we just drop the subject" Luke said and Lorelai shrugged.**

"**Fine" Lorelai said and helped him take down chairs. **

**The town was totally disserted by the time Lorelai helped Luke get the diner ready for opening. Caesar called informing Luke that the roads were too dangerous to drive in, even if he lived ten minutes away and could easily walk. Rory also called saying that she got home okay.**

**Luke and Lorelai were eating an early brunch at six o'clock when it started snowing again.**

**At first it wasn't a big deal, but more and more snow started falling until it was worse than before.**

**They couldn't even see across the road to the towns square the blizzard was so bad. **

**That would have been the bad part… until the power shut off.

* * *

**

**I know the endings a bit of a rush, but you guys wanted a fast update, so here y'all go. REVIEW please and thank you!**

MEGGAN


	5. Keeping Warm

**All Bet's Are In**

_Keeping Warm

* * *

_

"This sucks" Lorelai stated sitting on a stool at the counter. 

"I know" Luke said, leaning against the counter on the other side; they were both looking out the window at the storm. The snowstorm had knocked out all the power, including one of the main things you need in a snowstorm… heat.

"No, I mean this really, really sucks" Lorelai stated again.

"And once again, I really, really know." Luke said.

"We're going to die" Lorelai said flatly.

"We are not going to die" Luke said, their tones matching.

"Yes we are, we are going to freeze to death and die, right here, in this diner… and oh my god, Rory! She's at home alone, oh my gosh" Lorelai whipped out her cell phone and, thankfully got a hold of Rory's cell phone.

"Mom the power's out" Rory said into the phone right away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine, Babette came and got me, I'm at her house, we have all the blankets piled up, so we're warm, how bout you? Is Luke keeping you warm?"

"Dirty" Lorelai said.

"Mom gross, I wasn't even thinking about it in that way."

"Sorry, okay, I'm good I just-" Lorelai was cut off by the sound of the tone; singling Rory's cell went dead. "You're kidding me right? Could this night get any worse?"

"You should sit down, the storm will pass soon, it did last time" Luke said trying to comfort her.

"Last time the whole attendance of the town meeting tried to kill each other, except you, who only said like two words, and still wont tell me what you were trying to say"

"They weren't important" Luke said and quickly went behind the counter and into the storage room.

"Why wont you tell me, they were about me, so I have a right to know." Luke was moving boxes around looking for something. "What are you doing"?

"Finding candles" Luke replied and pulled out a box that was filled with candles.

"It is my birthday" Lorelai teased.

"No but it's going to be the day of our death if we don't find a way to heat up the room together… and yes, I know that was dirty"

Lorelai smiled and then took some of the candles, putting them around the diner in random places. Luke followed her lighting all of them.

"What if one of the candles fall, wouldn't the place catch on fire?"

"Yes" Luke replied moving a candle to the middle of the counter so it wouldn't fall off the edge.

"Oh… okay" Lorelai shrugged. "At least we'd die warm"

The candles were all lit around the diner, on tables, the counter and on some shelves.

"Remind me to mock you for the fact you had so many candles laying around"

"Okay" Luke said. Lorelai ran her hands up her arms trying to keep them warm, it was getting colder she could feel it.

Luke went over to a chair where he threw his jacket and handed it to her.

"No don't you're going to freeze to death" Lorelai tried to hand it back to him.

"No you have it, I'm wearing layers, I'm warm enough, you walked to the town meeting in only a sweater"

"Oh, okay, thanks" Lorelai said and smiled putting on his big jacket.

They both sighed.

"What to do" Lorelai said rising a finger to her lip. "Do you have cards?"

Luke went over behind the counter and picked up a deck of cards and brought them over to Lorelai.

"Game of poker?" Lorelai said raising her eyebrows.

"You're on"

They both sat on the floor and dealt out the first hand.

* * *

Wow, I went downstairs, played the WII, ate diner and wrote this chapter since the time I posted the last one… I should get a sticker… :) HAHA

You know the routine… read and review

MEGGAN.


	6. Two's Company

**All Bets Are In**

_Two's Company_

After playing two games the snow was still falling just as much as ever. Lorelai was getting pretty cold right now, but she wasn't about to complain, after all, Luke was the one in only his plaid shirt, she was the one wearing the jacket. Although Lorelai would love being at home and sleeping she wasn't going to deny this was pretty cool. She was playing cards in the diner with Luke on the ground, there were candles surrounding them and the snow was falling outside. Although, the only problem there was the candles, currently surrounding them were cappuccino flavored, making Lorelai really crave a cup of coffee.

"So…" Lorelai said letting the 'o' drag on.

"Are you cold?" Luke said noticing Lorelai's quivering lip.

"Nah… well, yah, just a little though." Luke thought for a minute and then got up.

"Um, where are you going?" No answer. Lorelai sat and shuffled the cards in her hands until Luke came down carrying a comforter from his bed.

"Wow, you're so smart" Lorelai said and Luke sat next to her rapping the blanket around both of them.

"You wanna play another round?" Luke asked looking at the cards.

"Nah I'm good" Luke nodded.

"Man, I'm gunna miss my meeting at the bank" Lorelai sighed.

"Why do you have a meeting at the bank?"

"Well you know about me and Sookie trying to buy the dragonfly right?"

"Yah"

"Well there's a bit of a snag in our fairytale." Lorelai said looking at Luke.

"That snag being"

"The fact that I am broke"

"You're not broke" Luke said looking at her"

"No but I'm going to be, Rory's whole Yale thing is going to cost me big, and the Inn isn't coming cheep."

"The why don't you get a loan" Luke asked.

"Well that window of opportunity will pass in about," She looked down at her watch "Twenty minutes"

"Then why don't you ask your parents?"

"No"

"But…"

"No I finally paid them back for Chilton, I don't want them holding another thing over my head"

"But if you don't you wont be able to get the Inn"

"I know" Lorelai sighed.

"I could loan you the money"

"No"

"But"

"We've been here before" Lorelai said and Luke went quiet. "That would be way inappropriate"

"Why?" Luke asked almost looking offended.

"Because you serve me coffee, and that's it, I can't take money from you."

If Luke didn't look offended then, he defiantly did now

"That came out wrong" Lorelai said hitting her hand with her head.

"It's okay"

"No it isn't"

"I'm fine really, I'm the coffee guy, that's it, I understand"

"No Luke, common, you're much more… you're always there for me and Rory and you keep us alive, even though you claim you're killing us with all the crap you feed us…"

"Okay" Luke said nodding as if Lorelai had made her point clear.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes" He replied quickly

"Because you are so much more"

"Okay"

"Okay" Lorelai repeated. She looked down for a few minutes and then looked back at Luke, "Thanks"

"For what" He said quietly looking at her eyes.

"For being so much more," She said and their faces moved closer.

"No problem"

And just as their lips were about the meet… lights flickered on in the diner.

Luke jumped up and Lorelai looked startled and then looked down.

Luke looked at Lorelai who looked a little upset, went behind the counter and turned the lights back off so only the candles were lighting up the room again.

Lorelai looked up and as she did Luke quickly knelt down to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

They broke a part for a minute to see each other's reaction, after being satisfied that Luke didn't think that was a mistake, by the smile on his face, Lorelai went in for another kiss.

After air came an issue they broke apart and just looked into each other's eyes.

Lorelai breathed in the familiar smell of coffee and smiled, Luke rolled his eyes and went over and brought her a cup.

"But the bet… and the…" Lorelai stuttered still having problems processing words after the kiss.

"You win" Lorelai smiled and brought the coffee up to her lips. The phone rang and Luke ran over and answered it. Lorelai looked down, Luke was acting, almost like the kiss was just another thing… he didn't seem as startled by it as she was, although he did seam a bit nervous.

"Luke's… hey Rory… no she just had a cup… no she proved her point… okay, bye"

"She said she's going home if you wanna meet her there" Luke said nervously looking at Lorelai who still looked lost.

"Um, okay… I'll see you… later today…" She said and went to turn around.

"Lorelai…" Luke said making her face him again.

"Yah"

"By the way… at the town meeting, I was going to say I… I love you" Lorelai smiled and went over to him and kissed him with everything she had,

"I love you too"

* * *

Wow that was fun… I think I just wrote like 3 chapters in the last few hours but I really got into it. I hope you guys like this story as much as I liked writing it! Review and make requests for my next story!

MEGGAN


End file.
